How I Met Mimori
by darkglow36
Summary: This is the story of how the two girls of the 75 gen became friends
1. Chapter 1: The start

**I DO NOT OWN AKB0048**

**A/N: **working on my sisters fanfic Operation: saharastar I´m going to change it a little bit but the story will stay the same so I might be a bit slow updating this fanfic

* * *

all flight to Akibastar had been stopped a young purple hair girl sat on one of the chair in the boarding room reading a book waiting for the next flight after an hour the girl got up from her chair closed her book and walked over to the information desk

"Excuse me miss but do you know when the next flight to Akibastar will be I've been waiting over an hour and i still haven´t hear anything" the purple hair girl asked the blonde woman at the other side of the desk

"Let me see" the woman said typing down who know what when she raised her head" your name" the woman asked

"Kishida Mimori" the girl said handing over her ticket to the woman

"sorry miss but the flight you´ve been put on isn´t for another two hours" the woman said handing the ticket back to Mimori

"if you want there are a number of shops around the spaceport why don´t you go have a look at them you can leave your bags hear till the flight takes off" the woman said with a smile

"I think I'll do that" Mimori gave her bags to the woman and headed towards the small shopping area.

she spent the next hour looking from shop to shop when she decided she had enough she started to head back when someone grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth with their hand as they pushed her down one out of the emergency exit the whole way she fight back while tears filled her eye´s until she was pushed against the wall with a thud she fell to the ground. after she recovered from the pain she looked up at her kidnapper this man was tall and well built

"What...what do you want" mimori ask the man

"you look very rich miss, just give me the money and you can go no one need to get hurt"the man says pulling out a knife. Mimori looked down at the clothes she was wearing it´s true she looked like she had a lot of money but everything she had she left with the blonde woman at the desk

"I don´t have any money i left it at the information desk" Mimori said her tears still flowing she had never been so afraid in her life the man's face went red with anger he grabbed Her by the straps of her dress and pushed her against the wall

"Sorry miss that isn´t the right answer" Mimori started try fight the man off of her

"LET ME GO" she screamed as he brought the knife up to her neck

"No one can hear you here why do you think i choose this spot I´m not gunna let you go and get me arrested for a little mistake" he grinned and she closed her eyes **"please someone help me"** she thought as she felt the cold steel of the blade touch her skin

"oi stupid, she said let her go" a girls voice called out. mimori opened her eyes and a few feet behind the man was a girl with long red hair with a small part of it tied with a ribbon who look a little younger than herself she wore blue jeans a red t-shirt white trainers and her black jacket tied around her waist

"what did you say desert rat" the man sounded very ticked off Mimori could only hope this girl knew what she was doing

"oh you can tell I'm from a desert planet just from looking at me your not as stupid as i thought" the girl grin seem to seriously piss off the man as he let go of mimori and turned to face the young girl

"Who are you calling stupid" the man roared as he held the knife in front of himself

"that would be you" the girl still had a grin on her face" you kidnap a girl who has no money on her and you said you chose this spot because no one could hear her. I heard her a mile away so you're stupid" that was it the man lost it he charge straight for the red-headed girl.

The girl just smiled as she dodged all of his slashes that only enraged the man more as his swing became fast and wild and the girl kept dodging

"first rule of combat never swing like a wild animal" the girl said grabbing the mans wrist and forcing him to drop the knife "second rule never leave an opening for an attack unless you have to and even then make sure it´s not going to cost you your life" she said as her fist hit his gut the man staggered backward a few step" and third always follow the first two rules" the mans eyes widened as the girl came running up to him a second later her fist met the right side of his face and the man fell to the floor knocked out

"I hate guys like him" the girl said getting down on one knee down to check his pulse after she made sure the man was still alive she turned towards Mimori stood up and walk over to her

"you ok don´t worry about him the cops are on their way I called them when I heard you scream" the girl smile at Mimori helping her up but her face turned to shock when they heard the sirens of the cop cars getting close

"Damn they aren´t supposed to be here yet" the girl said sound trying to find an exit

"Why are the cops after you or something" mimori asked and the girl turned to her

"No but they really don´t like people from saharastar" the girl said and went back to searching for an exit that didn´t lead back to the main area of the spaceport.

"Hide your jacket and put this on I've got an idea" Mimori said giving the girl her jumper and the girl did as she asked hiding her jacket behind one of the bins. mimori had quickly told the girl her plan and the girl just grinned as she sat down leaning against the wall and brought he knee´s to her chest and resting her head on her knee´s as the cop cars pulled up and two men got out dressed in uniform the first man walked up to the man laying on the floor the second man walked up to mimori

"miss can you please tell me what happened" mimori who was on her knee pretending to be worried about the red-haired girl stood up and looked at the man fake tears falling down her face

"it was horrible this man came out of nowhere and grab my little sister from behind and pulled her out here and started asking her for money when she told him she didn´t have any he raised the blade to her neck I grabbed his wrist and I think I... I think I punched him in the face I don´t know what happened I was just worried about my sister" the red-haired girl who had been fake crying since the cops arrived could only be glad the older girl was a good actress

"no offence miss you don´t look alike " the man said looking at the crying girls

"our father slept with two different lady´s this girl is my half sister" mimori whispered to the cop who just nodded "ok let me take your name and you can go" the man said

"my name is Kishida Mimori and her name is shirogane haruka" mimori said trying to make it sound as real as possible as she walked over to the red-haired girl and helped her up putting an arm over the girls shoulder while the other girl was still fake crying

"I will walk you back to you mother and father if you want" the cop said

"thank you sir, but i don´t think she´ll be trusting men any time soon and i also want to be the one who tells them i think it´s better that way" mimori said as she walked into the spaceport with the red-haired girl who started to laugh the minute the where a way from the cops

"Shirogane Haruka...not bad" the girl said to mimori who smiled

"So what's your real name" mimori asked

"Shinonome Kanata" the girl said

"Well Shinonome Kanata I'm Kishida Mimori thank you for saving my life" kanata grinned and blushed a little

"Thanks for your help with the cops most people wouldn´t of done that for me"mimori look a little shocked but smiled anyway


	2. Chapter 2: The message

Kanata had chose to walk Mimori back to the information desk to collect her things after getting all her things back from the blonde woman mimori ask how long she had before the flight took off the woman shook her head and said she had change seats again and her flight isn´t for another hour and half the purple haired girl sighed and sat down on one of the free seat in the room

"so you're heading to Akibastar then"kanata asked

"Yep for the akb0048 auditions for the 75th gen" mariko smiled

"I'm headed for Akibastar myself the manager of 00 wants to see me don´t know why though" kanata sighed

"You must be something else if the manager want to see you" mimori said only to be interrupted by Kanata's belly rumbling

"you hungry"mimori asked

"Yeah haven´t eaten in two days and then that fight I am starving" Kanata said

"Then why don´t we get something to eat" mimori pointed to a cafe not far away

"Love to but...I don´t have any money" kanata said looking at the floor

"Then it's my treat to say thanks for the rescue "mimori grabbed Kanata's hand and dragged her to the cafe after ordering two soups the sat down to eat

"You're a strange person Kishida-san" Kanata says a she starts to eat

"kishida-san makes me sound like my mother so call me mimori, and how am I strange shinonome-san" mimori asked and Kanata sighed

"do you remember what the guy called me" Kanata sips on spoon full of soup

"He called you a desert rat" mimori said thinking back to the fight

"Do you know what desert rat means" mimori shook her head as Kanata sighed again

"it means scum of the earth, people that shouldn't be born, it´s mostly said to the people of saharastar, people like me "Kanata had stopped eating and looked to the floor

"well everyone has their own thoughts on people from different planets I don't think you're a desert rat at all , shinonome-san" mimori smiled and kanata was just shocked no one she has ever thought she was more than a desert rat only the people of saharastar

"Thank you Mimori and its Kanata not shinonome-san you make me sound old" kanata grinned and mimori smiled back at the younger girl

"Um Kanata-san do you still have the video message that the 00 manager sent you" mimori ask and Kanata put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a small computer chip and handed it to mimori

"why did you keep it most people would have thrown it away after they heard the message" mimori said put the chip into her phone

"Because if this is some sick joke and I've wasted time to try and get to Akibastar who ever sent this to me better hide well" Kanata sighed

"so you think this might be a sick joke" mimori said as she opened a file under 00

"why else would they want me to go to Akibastar I'm just going so I can find out what's going on" Kanata pointed to a file on the holographic screen and mimori opened and pressed play

**shinonome Kanata you have been sent this message to come to akibastar on the day of the 75th gen audition by request of 00 manager please be there - 00´s captain takamina the 5th**

The voice stopped and mimori looked shocked

"Well that was takamina-san voice but why the day of the audition" mimori handed the chip back to Kanata who placed it back in her pocket. they both finished the meal and mimori paid for it. after they left the cafe then headed to the gate for the flight to akibastar as the got there the woman from the info desk smiled at them and showed them to the room they would be staying in and they never would of guess they would be sharing a room but it didn´t seem to bother them as they laid down on their own bed they both fell asleep


	3. Chapter 3: Undercover

A few hours later Mimori had awoken to the sound of a woman's voice announcing over the intercom

**"The time has now gone 8pm for all the passengers who haven't eaten yet do remember that the kitchen´s close at 9pm and to other passengers the baths and onboard shops close at 10pm. thank you and please enjoy your flight. **The woman's voice echoed the halls as the announcement ended

Mimori turn to the younger girl in the room and giggled slightly as Kanata had slept through the announcement. Mimori had decided to wake the red-head up since they should eat something before the kitchens close and wouldn´t open till 8am the next day walking over to the younger girls bed placed her hand on the girls shoulder and shook her a little. a few seconds later Kanata's eye´s fluttered open

"Mimori-san, what's wrong" Kanata said as she sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes

"Well since the kitchens close in an hour I thought we should get something to eat" Mimori said as she sat on her bed and started to brush her hair. Kanata stood up from her bed and turned to the clock in there room

"Guess your right" both girls got dressed Kanata borrowing Mimori´s jumper again since she hadn´t bought much with her and the jeans she was wearing earlier while Mimori wore blue skinny jeans with a purple and white jumper. Once both girls were ready the set off for the dining room

**(Dining room)**

Both girl ordered their meals and took a seat at an empty table shortly after their meals where bought to them both girls started to eat when a news report on the dining rooms TV caught there attention

**"now for are final report DES commander Takamura Shinji was interviewed by our crew and here is what he had to say" the news woman said and the screen change to a well built man in a Des uniform.**

**"the threat of the idols of akb0048 has grow too large and need to be stopped so today we have added more men to are scouting unit and ground forces as well as upgraded our weapons with the help of Zodiac´s CEO " The man's voice sounded cold and almost evil**

**"We will stop 00 at all costs" the man said as the camera change from a group of des soldier´s training then to Takamura´s bodyguards then back to the news woman**

**"and that's all we have time for the next news report will be at 6am thank you and good night" with that the screen went to adverts**

"Mimori-san the taller one of Takamura´s bodyguards wasn´t he" Kanata asked in shock

"He was the one who attacked us outside the spaceport" Mimori said also in shock

"So that´s their plan" Kanata said her voice full of anger

"What do you mean Kanata-san" Mimori questioned

"Let me ask you something, how do you get rid of weeds in your garden for good" Kanata asked

"Well you have to get rid of its roots so it can´t grow back" Mimori answered unsure why the younger girl had asked her that

"And what are the roots of akb that helps them grow" Kanata asked

"The understudies and the people who audition" Mimori said shocked as she started to understand what Kanata was asking

"that guy wouldn´t of killed you he would of frightened you and others going to the auditions into going back home and since no one would have reached akibastar 00 would slowly die" Kanata said. at the table behind the girls three older girls sat and listened to the two girls talk the shorter girl nodded to the to other two and they all stood up to walk away when Kanata stood up and grabbed the shorter girls wrist

"it´s not nice to eavesdrop on other people you know" Kanata said with a harsh tone "who are you guys" she asked and the shorter girl sighed and lifted her hat a little and smiled at the two girls

"I´m Takamina, captain of 00 and these are acchan the 13th and Mariko the 7th "the green haired captain of 00 said as the other two raised their hats as well

"And where undercover so please try and keep this a secret" Mariko said and Kanata let go of the shorter girls wrist

"Ok first did you send me this" Kanata held out the small computer chip with the message on and gave it to Takamina

"Oh so your shinonome Kanata right" Takamina asked and Kanata nodded "yep I sent this to you the manager wants to see you but I don't know why" 00´s captain answers

"Ok then why are you here" Mimori asked

"If you don´t mind we would rather not talk about this here" Mariko said

"Is there somewhere we could talk with out all these people listening" Acchan asked with a smile

"meet us at our room in half an hour, Room 504"Kanata said as she and Mimori left for their room


End file.
